Ireland's Halloween Party
by Jw5x5
Summary: It's South Ireland's turn to host the annual Halloween party,but what strange thing will happen to him while hes setting it up in a haunted castle? I made this story to go with the Halloween Party on the forum "Hetalia RP!",check it out for more info on the characters and consider joining. Rated T for language.
1. Beginners luck

South Ireland walked up to the steps of the castle, knocking on its door until an old man answered.

"Excuse me, my good sir, is this...Leap Castle?"

"Ei, who be askin'?" the old man questioned.

"I'm Ireland, I am having a Halloween party and I was wondering if I could have it here"

The old man looked confused,"Why sure, but you do know about the..."

"Yes, I know about the "ghosts" that live here, but we both know ghosts don't exist, lad"

"Whatever, yer' funeral" the old man whispered while grabbing his hat and coat, walking out the door. 

"Oh, thanks me lad! You won't regret this, ill have your castle and my pay back to you by November!" South said excitedly.

* * *

Now, where do I begin, thought SI, looking around the huge cathedral where the party would be held. He looked over to the shelves with various nick nacks on them, and started loading them into a box. After, he finished that, SI started moving the chairs and tables into another room.

As he was doing this, a young man with dark brown hair, who looked identical to South walked into the room.

"Hello, little brother" the dark brown haired man spoke.

South turned around and saw the young man, and responded,"Were twins North, neither of us is the older er' the younger one"

"I'm the better one though" North Ireland laughed.

South, obviously annoyed, said"Listen, if your not here to help, yer can just leave"

"Fine, I'll leave, ye' potato lovin' heathen" North spat.

"YOUR NOT THE ONE TO BE CALLIN THE OTHER THE HEATHEN YOU PRO..."

South stopper himself from continuing the argument."Look, can you just go and ask England if he has anything I can use for the party?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Nah, probably won't" North said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

SI would usually never ask North Ireland, or England for that matter, for anything. But he was desperate. He had no decorations, no food, and no ideas. Then he remembered Americas party the previous year. Food stacked to the ceiling, scares around every corner, and music so loud you couldn't here for weeks. It was a hit, even that snob England liked it. Then he remembered how America volunteered to host the party this year, and was disappointed to hear that SI would host this years party. "Maybe America could help me with this" he thought to himself.

South walked into the other room to try and find a phone. He saw the doors wide open. "Just like that bastard North to leave the door open" he thought.

SI picked up the phone and called America.

"Hello, America?"

"Yo, I'm here, so Ireland dude, watcha calling for?"

"Well, er, I were wondering if ye could come over and help me with the party, ye know, fer Halloween?"

"Dude, I'm like totally watching a scary movie with my bro tony, I'll come by tomorrow, kay"

"Oh..er...ok, see ye then"

What was he to do. America wasn't a miracle worker, he cant make a party pop out of the ground in a day. And South didn't have a single decoration to put up on his own. Suddenly, South got and idea. He grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Scotty,_

_Can I borrow the Loch Ness and/or its monster_

Sincerely

_ Your Brother_

South went outside and jumped on a pigeon. He took the letter, tied it to the birds foot, and said "OK, go and deliver this to Scotty". The bird flew off, cawing angrily at Ireland.

South continued to due this; a mummy from Egypt, a yeti from China, a cyclops from Greece, a dragon from Japan, ext. When he was finished, South began walking around the castle. It was dimly lit, tightly spaced, and over all, creepy. Walking down a staircase, SI tripped and fell into a small room with barred walls. He heard a clang behind him, turned and saw a tiny man, no taller than 10 Inches, in a green suit, laughing at him behind a closed door. With a poof of green smoke, the small man disappeared, his laugh slowly fading with the smoke.

"DAMN YOU LEPRECHAUN! YE GET BACK HERE AND LET ME OUT OF THIS INFERNAL CAGE!" screamed Ireland. He tried getting up, but fell down. He must have broke his ankle when he fell. The room was completely dark, he couldn't see a thing, except...something at the end of the cage. It was small about three feet tall. Focusing on it, South saw that it looked like a shaggy gray dog, but where its head should be, there looked to be a skull of a deer, with long black hair falling out of the top. The creature was starring straight into Souths eyes, and slowly began walking towards him, inch by inch, until...


	2. Americae est optimus

*Knock *Knock *Knock

America stood at the door of the castle, knocking away. After five minutes, he decided to let himself in.

"Hey, SI, you home, there a big ass swimming pool with a fricken dinosaur in it on your front yard" America yelled. No response 

"South, you okay bro" he yelled again, to no response.

America walked around the castle, calling out for south as he went along. The castle was dark and gloomy. These places usually sent America running for the hills, in fear of ghosts, but he couldn't just leave, what if Ireland was hurt and needed help.

Finally, after going down a spiral staircase into a long, dark hallway, America called,"YO' OLIVER, YOU IN HERE DUDE..."

"Why, yes I am Alfred" South said in a deep, growly voice. America spun around, shocked to hear the voice. He noticed Ireland standing perfectly straight, walled off by a set of bars and an iron door. "God South, you scared the crap outa me! Hey, whats with the cage, and your voice, its...different?" America asked.

"I accidentally locked myself in here. Now Alfred, would you please release me, the key for the door is right behind you" South said, still standing perfectly still in the same spot.

America turned around to grab the key, but when he turned back, Oliver was standing right in front of him, the cage door still locked shut. He took a deep breath and staarred at America

"WOAH DUDE! How the hell did you get out of the cage! England must've taught you some trick or somethin!" America yelped, amazed.

"Yes, yes, magic, now can we please go, its getting quite stuffy down here" said Ireland, beginning to walk up the staircase. He and America went through the various hallways till they reached the main , America finally got a good look at Ireland. He was paler, much paler, and thats saying something since Ireland usually had pale skin. Also, his eyes... they were a deep red, almost the shade of blood.

"Yo ireland, wicked new colored contacts, where did you find a shade that red?" America asked.

SI looked confused. Then he said,"Oh yes, contacts, that asian fellow, whats his name, oh yes, Japan! Yes, he gave me them for, oh whats that pagan holiday called, all hallows eve?"

"Dude, in America, we call it Halloween, and didn't you call me askin' for help decorating this lame ass castle" America asked

"YOU DARE DO WHAT TO MY HOME" South screamed, the red in his eyes deepening.

"Don't worry man, this ain't your home, its way too big, anyways, I brought just the thing to liven things up here" America said, pulling out a orange and black bazooka. He aimed for the far wall at the front of the church and fired. With an explosion, colored lights, music, food, and petting zoos of horrifying creatures appeared out of no where.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOONE" Ireland screamed

"Capitalism my friend, capitalism" said America with a laugh, putting down the rocket launcher.

Ireland nearly had his hands around Americas throat, before the doors to the castle were kicked in. England stood at the door with an angry expression, holding a tray of pasteries and wearing an apron.

"So, I heard you were having a party you little nusence, so I decided to have my top chefs cook the finest Bristish Cuesine...WAIT! Whats with all the food here..."

"Well take a hundred" America inturuppted

"Its perfect for Halloween, whats scarier than British food" America laughed.

At the same time, both Ireland and England jumped on America and started hitting him, America feeling nothing and laughing. "Oh you guys, I feel like part of the family again" America laughed, pushing the two of them off him.

"B-But, what about all this other food" England asked.

"**ADEPTO DE INFERNO BASTARDUS**" South chanted. A large fireball came out of no where, hitting England in the chest and launching him out of the castle, the doors closing behind him.

"Woah, wicked" America said, looking over to Ireland, who hhad started growing boils all over himself, and his skin turned greener. "Hey Ireland, I think your catching the plague again"

Ireland looked over at America,"**ASINUS ASINORUM IN HOMINIBUS ADHUC QUID HIC AGIS?"**

"I know dude, I am awesome" said America, patting SI on the back.


End file.
